Through Hell and Back
by Avee34
Summary: Eggman's made a new machine that he deemed "perfection in his hands". When the gang go after him to shut his plan down, the machine malfunctions, the group is now lost in another world. And most of the allies are acting different.. How will the group live
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Evil laughter rang out throughout the halls. Sounds of a large machine started up. Loud, dreading noises drudged on from the new machinery. The corridors were dark, and channeled through to one room. In the middle of it all, a robust figure stood with an evil smirk stuck on his face. Everything was quiet except for the man's booming laughter. "It's finished…" he said to himself quietly. More evil laughter… "It's **finally **finished!" Smiling to himself, pride filled his aura. As he paced through the room, he set himself down in front of a monitor screen. The monitor displayed his new machine's statistics and performance. Through his thick moustache, a grin could not be kept off his face. "It's perfect… perfect! Perfection at work… perfection in my hands!"

"Not so fast, Eggman!" Robotnik spun around in his seat and glanced through the room for the source of the voice. It was dark, not a figure in sight. As his eyes roamed past the heightened windows, a figure stood. The illuminating moon shone through the windows. The silhouette stood still above Eggman's head.

Although he could not identify who it was, he called out, "Sonic!" _That annoying git… of all times, why now? I've finally discovered my only means of having the world in my grasp. This time, my plans shall proceed and break through his little plot against me._

"Eggman, we've surrounded you… shut down the factory and leave with your life." Eggman gasped and searched the room with his eyes. _'We'… they've got to be here somewhere. Unless, this is part of his plan. The blue bastard wants me to curl in paranoia… Well, I won't allow it! This time, I shall be the triumphant one! I won't lose to you… ever… again!_ "Don't bother looking around! We've hidden ourselves well…"

Sonic sped over to the machine behind Eggman. "No!" Eggman yelled out. Before Eggman can glance back at what Sonic had done, the monitor's screen started flashing red. A malfunction had occurred… _NO… my power. All that work… all that time…_ A blinding white light emerged from within the machine and spread through the area. _… Sonic… prepare yourself for hell… you've not only sped up your demise, but, you've also led your little 'friends' into theirs…  
_

* * *

Author's Note's : This is only a short prologue of what's to come in later chapters... The chapters will be much much better... I kind of half-assed this.

Chars (c) SEGA


	2. So Far in Blood

_Logbook Entry 72..._

_Day 147_

_It's been nearly 5 months… lately, our group's been losing hope… The waves in the air have been worsening. We've yet to find a way to reverse the effects of it… only the cautious and those immune to the toxins remain with us. Hope is slipping from our grasp… Moreover, allies of ours have turned to the Overlord's dominating rule in hopes of survival. I can't begin to imagine what will happen if the grand Overlord knew of our existence. Our only symbol of hope and our path to freedom lies in our elder's possession. With the few supporting allies we have, we will regain the blood lost and the tears shed. Together, we will find our way out of this world, and back into our own…_

"Avee! We're moving out!" someone had yelled.

Snapping back into reality, the dark-haired mix of a hedgehog and an echidna slammed the tiny notebook she held in her hands and threw it into her backpack. She picked it up and ran over to the group of people. Keychains that hooked on to her belt rang as she approached them. Tails's eyes stared off to oblivion. It was too much for the young boy to handle. Hugging the corner of the city streets, Knuckles kept his back against the wall, his locks curled at the ends and limped behind his head. Rouge and Amy kept quiet, sitting on the boreal sidewalk. The once pride-filled streets of the city was darkened by a crimson sky. Instead of the towering skyscrapers that the group was accustomed to look up to at home, the buildings were whole, bending and arching over the city. _… Why do I even try to compare this place to our home? … The hellish locality here is nothing like home…_ The three goofballs, formerly Chaotix in the other World, were ghost-like. It was unusual for the three to remain quiet and still. Other locals passed by but did not question the strangers.

"Look, you guys…" Shadow lit up a cigarette. As he took a puff from the cigarette, the group stared at him anxiously. Avee turned to one of her closer friends, Knuckles and eyed him. He shrugged, not knowing what Shadow's up to. Shadow's glasses atop his eyes reflected the light from the city streets. The moon finally shone through the bleeding sky. "We've got to move out again… I think that we should keep moving around from place to place…" Shadow blew a ring of smoke towards the moon. He held his cigarette in the corner of his mouth and continued, "And… I'm assigning each and every one of you a smaller group to stick around with." The small group huddled closer to Shadow, intrigued. "When you guys are in the shit, we don't have to worry about each other as one whole group…" Giggling at the statement, Shadow slowly turned his gaze onto Charmy. He suddenly gasped and turned towards the wall.

"Wouldn't it be better off to stick together though?" a quiet voice spoke out. The batch turned their eyes to Amy Rose. She had her hands together and a pout on her face. "I-I-I mean…" she stuttered out. "So it'd be harder for Him to catch us, I guess…" the attention from the lot embarrassed her. All eyes were on her as she spoke and she didn't like it. Tails smiled at her weakly, trying to comfort Amy without talking.

Shadow's cold expression stuck on his face. "Think about this, Amy. If I was caught right now and you all ran away as a group… wouldn't it be fairly easy for anyone to catch you guys?" Shadow blew another spoke ring towards the moon. He proceeded, "If you were in groups of three or four, you can split up and run in different directions…" Amy kept her face down in humiliation. She had questioned Shadow's word. "We've already lost so many allies…" _That's right… most of them are either captured, or have fallen to his rule._ Avee bit her lip from the thought of getting captured. Whispers from the people around the area arose. The locals had finally noticed that the group seemed suspicious.

"I've heard they were a rebellious lot…"

"Someone told me they're planning to overthrow my Lord…"

Shadow's look was intense now. "Split up… we'll meet at the square at sun-up…" Avee looked up to the sky and realized the moon still shone brightly. "Avee, Knuckles, Rouge…" She shook her head to snap back to reality. A wind picked up and blew around them. Avee then noticed that Shadow was calling out the names for their groups. Rouge stood up as she heard her name. The three exchanged glances and nodded towards Shadow.

"Let's go!" Knuckles commanded the two girls. Avee turned her back from Shadow and the others and followed Knuckles into the crowded streets. _The people here look so much alike from the people back home… but there's auras around them that express their caged-in freedom…_ Rouge walked behind the two and sighed. The streets were lined with cobbled stones. It seemed as if Rouge, Knuckles, and Avee were the only three heading down the street as the other people rushed the opposite way. Knuckles's eyes roamed the arching buildings. They extended from one side of the road, above their heads, to the other side. Cracks in between buildings allowed them to see the tinted skies above them.

"When's this ever going to end?" she asked Knuckles quietly. Knuckles brushed his locks from his face and shook his head in confusion. As the three walked through the crowds of people, they kept their eyes on the night sky above them. _I only ever see people come out… at night. There are never any clouds in the sky… just empty space. The moon, and empty space fill the sky. It's red… crimson red. Is the sky the work of the Overlord too? Even nature's children suffer under his rule?_ An awkward silence formed between the three.

Hoping to break the silence, Avee spoke up, "So, what are we doing till sunrise?"

Rouge's eyes fell to the ground. "… Try to stay alive…" The three remained quiet and walked on.

_Logbook Entry 73..._

_Day 147_

… _My second entry for today. I know Shadow told us to keep track of what we do in journals… I think that I should write everything though… from what I've thought for the day, to what we've done. Who knows? If I ever disappear and someone from the World finds this, they'll understand who and how we changed the World…_

_At first glance you may think the group's falling apart into pieces. It's confusing for me… confusing for all of us, actually. We're in, as Tails would say, a different form of another dimension. If you can actually call it that… I don't really know myself, but all I know is… I want to go home. We'll do anything to get home. If the atonement to journey home is blood, so be it. We're 'so far in blood… that sin will pluck from sin…' _

* * *

Author's Note : Sorry it's so bad you guys Dx I had to get those writing juices up and running Dx My last fanfic account was made in 2004 I think? And my last updated work other than this one was in 2005 Dx So, I know it sucks... It's not very descriptive at all... wait till I get my 'groove' back lol

"...So far in blood that sin will pluck from sin..." (c) quote from Richard III, Act 4, Scene 2 (Shakespeare)  
_It means that the situation is so bloody that every action taken becomes a sin._

Avee - Hedgechidna (c) Avee34

Chars (c) SEGA


End file.
